


Fruits Basket: The Curse

by miraculous_jedibug



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_jedibug/pseuds/miraculous_jedibug
Summary: A virus is making its way through the members of the Zodiac. It's a deadly disease - and desperate measures must be taken to prevent catching it. So why is Kyo seemingly immune? And where, in the midst of this mess, does Tohru belong? The Sohma fight their own battles, love blooms and sacrifices are made in this tale of love and liberty from the greatest burden. In the end, it's all up to one Sohma: for better or for worse.





	Fruits Basket: The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD FOR MANGA AND ANIME
> 
> Here's some disclaimers, plot changes, and rules I have for this story.
> 
> 1\. I am choosing NOT to use Japanese titles (-san, -kun, etc.) because I feel that I would misuse them. I will refer to all characters as their first names (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, etc.).
> 
> 2\. I know that in the original manga, Kyo's name was spelled with a U (Kyou). Since I read the Collector's Editions first, I will be spelling his name WITH NO U.
> 
> 3\. I will be referring to every character with their biological gender (i.e. I will refer to Akito as a female). This is not stating any of my beliefs, okay? please no hate, this is JUST for consistency.
> 
> 4\. I will be rewriting the fables of the banquet, the animals, the God, and their origins. Disregard the canon versions when reading.
> 
> 5\. I do not know when this story takes place in the canon series. I do know this: 1) Kyo and Tohru have NOT professed their love for each other to ANYONE. 2) Tohru does know of Kyo's true form, but the scene following ('I want us to be together, to eat meals, to study, and worry together…') doesn't happen. 3) events throughout the series are referenced. For example, I will be referencing when Kyo saves Tohru from those 2 high-school boys (who else loves that scene! :D), when he cooks for her when she's sick, etc. If I mention these scenes, that doesn't mean that anything else around that time period has happened. For example, when I reference the time when Kyo puts his arm around Tohru to make the other boys stop preying on her, that doesn't mean that a couple pages later, Akito will show up at the high school.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy,
> 
> -Jedibug

**Prologue**

 

_"Tohru!" The small boy barrels across the picnic site towards his idol and favorite person, Tohru Honda._

_"Momiji! How nice to see you here!" Tohru puts her hand in the air in a cheerful wave. "What are you doing here?" she inquires._

_"I heard that you and Kyo and Yuki were going to the park today, so I wanted to come with you guys! Kyo said I couldn't…but here I am! Haru's here too!" Momiji pants, even though the run from the car to Tohru was not far. I should've noticed…but only now, in retrospect, do I see the signs._

_I roll my eyes at the reminder of our past conversation – mine and Momiji's. I had bluntly dismissed Momiji's inquiry to join us. If only the boy had listened…although, what happened might not have been triggered by the picnic. Who can tell?_

_Momiji coughs, lifting his hand to cover his mouth._

_"Momiji! Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine!" He grins widely at Tohru, who shoots him her beautiful Honda smile. My chest tightens against my will._

_Momiji hacks again, coughing hard. His skin gets even paler than it was before, and worry invades Tohru's eyes. I, too, am a bit concerned about the kid. I might not seem like the most…involved member of the Sohma family, but I genuinely care about some of my family members. Some._

_"Momiji, maybe you should go home…"_

_"No. I'm okay, Tohru!" As he claims that he is not sick, though, his shape transforms into a white rabbit. Since he was not embraced by anyone at that time, there was one conclusion to draw: he was not well. The bunny falls to the grassy quilt, shaking. Shaking out of cold? Fear? Sickness? To this day, I cannot tell: maybe a bit of each._

_"Haru!" Tohru calls, distress lacing her once joyful, youthful voice. Haru looks up from his phone to meet Tohru's anxious gaze._

_"What's up? Where's Momij-" Haru notices the small bunny lying next to Tohru's feet, trembling. He sprints over to Tohru's side, kneeling next to the pitiful creature that whimpers in the tall spring grass. "Momiji!" Haru yelps, tears springing to the usually strong boy's eyes. His cheeks become wet as he attempts to comfort the rabbit, whispering consoling words._

_"I-is he okay?" Tohru says distraughtly. Haru fixes his gaze on Tohru._

_"It's your fault! It's all your fault!"_

"I will never forgive you…"

_"Tohru, you've killed him! Killed my Momiji!" Haru bangs his fist against the ground repeatedly, crying in anguish and disgust._

_"I-I didn't do anything!" Tohru claims, sobbing._

I ran away…

_"I swear!"_

I never tried to find her daughter…

_"Guys…" Momiji says weakly. "I'm fine…" He coughs and retches and vomits blood. Neither Tohru or Haru recoil. And Momiji flashes one last wide grin…_

Just like she looked at me in disgust, one last time…

_"I'm fine." And those were the last words that Momiji Sohma, the kindest member of our family, the bunny, ever spoke._


End file.
